


Husband and wife

by wefewwehappyfew



Category: 16th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, The spotlight is for Catherine and Arthur, This is totally not an AU and I so don't live in denial, Why do I try to deceive myself, slightly smutty cuteness ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefewwehappyfew/pseuds/wefewwehappyfew
Summary: Arthur lives, and Katherine finally allows herself to celebrate her greatest victory so far





	Husband and wife

Katherine remembered the words of her father as she admired the celebrations of the Court for the recovery of the Prince of Wales, and the safe birth of a new royal child.  
  
“ _Even if we grow with adversity, we can and we should allow ourselves to celebrate our victories, small as they might seem to us._ ”  
  
She had visited the Queen and her little namesake accompanied by Arthur.  
  
Arthur, who had seemed in the brink of death less than a year ago.  
Arthur, who she had taken care of tirelessly.  
Arthur, who by the sole act of surviving had saved her from a destiny she did not want to think about.  
  
Her Arthur. Not only her husband. Her Arthur.  
  
They had not consummated. Not yet. The memory of her brother Juan was too vivid in her mind. Taken too soon for exerting himself too much with the marital passions when his constitution was not up for it.  
  
And if Arthur and her had not dared to try yet before this illness happened, even less after it. She had to make sure he was healthy enough. Or else she doesn’t know what would be of herself if she lost him.  
  
She would probably end like her sister Isabel. Too consumed by grief to ever be herself anymore.  
  
But now is not the time. Not when the whole Court is joyous. The Prince lives, and even the King’s Mother, who Katherine remembered so stern the first time they met, looks at her differently, as if she respects her now because their goal of preserving the Tudor dynasty is the same.  
  
Katherine never parts from Arthur’s side, no matter how much Harry or Margaret and Mary insisted. She felt, for once, content to watch the dances with him and everybody noticed it.  
  
After all, they seemed to watch every gesture, every look, and every smile.  
  
Katherine cares for naught but Arthur, but even she is surprised when he kisses her hand and, looking at her with adoration, leans forward to whisper to her ear.  
  
“You look so gorgeous right now…” and the way he whispers it makes her feel a warmth in certain parts of her body that a lady should not feel, even less in public.  
  
But that feeling gives way again to surprise when he catches her in a kiss. A kiss of the kind they had only shared in private until now and that silences everyone around them. Katherine does not notice, though, until it ends.  
  
That’s when she sees the King’s Mother surprise. Harry and Mary making nauseated faces.  Margaret observing with badly disguised curiosity. The King and the Queen exchanging amused glances.  
  
Arthur stands up and Katherine follows without even thinking.  
  
“Your Majesties” he says “I hope you shall excuse our absence, but my wife the Princess and I have certain matters to attend to in private.”  
  
“That absence is excused.” The King replies.  
  
Before anybody else says anything, Arthur takes Katherine’s hand and they make their way to their rooms.  
  
And there, alone, as they kiss and Arthur fumbles with the laces of her gown, Katherine  finally lets herself enjoy her little victory.  
  
Her Arthur is alive.  
  
And it’s due time they truly become husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> -This was originally a prompt sent to me redxluna at tumblr (The quote "You look so gorgeous right now..."+Arthur/Katherine)  
> -Let's be honest I'm on the field that they didn't do the do before his death. Maybe some experimenting but not the full thing. But if he had survived, I like to think that something like this would have happened.


End file.
